1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for collecting scents from a scene and enabling trained dogs to sniff the collected scent and then hunt for criminals or missing persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Design Pat. No. 397,051, issued on Aug. 18, 1998, discloses a scent evidence device which includes a pad holder, the function of the device being to collect scent from a crime scene on a pad and thereafter make the pad available to a trained dog to hunt for criminals or missing persons.
Although the patented device works satisfactorily, it is relatively large and requires an electric motor to generate a vacuum.
What is desired is to provide a scent transfer device which is more compact than the prior art design and wherein an electric motor is not required to generate the required vacuum.